Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & {0} \\ {3} & {2} \\ {-1} & {0}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & {0} \\ {-1} & {2} \\ {2} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1}-{-1} & {0}-{0} \\ {3}-{-1} & {2}-{2} \\ {-1}-{2} & {0}-{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {0} \\ {4} & {0} \\ {-3} & {-3}\end{array}\right]}$